


No Release

by Ya_boi_M



Category: The Look-See (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crypt TV, Depression, F/M, Horror, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Look-see - Freeform, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Suicide, The Look-See - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_M/pseuds/Ya_boi_M
Summary: I need help with tagging srsly i dont understand how to add my ownLook-See and reader get it on (not yet). Reader can't seem to release but Look-See finds himself drawn to the situation that he finds the reader in.
Relationships: Look-See/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	No Release

The Look-See was a myth, right? That's what you thought for some time, until it was your time to release. 

Your parents had just divorced after the suicide of your younger brother. He seemed fine at first sight, but you knew what was going on. You were never able to do anything, you  **fucking** **_coward_ ** . You blamed yourself, and no one seemed to care. You tried to save him, but you were never enough.

The world seemed to go on without you. The depression was hitting deeply and rooting itself deep inside you, trapping you in a deep chasm of guilt and self-hatred. It didn't help that both of your parents had apparently moved on. You couldn't grasp the thought of living without your brother like your parents had done.

Had they  _ really _ moved on

Had they  _ really _ abandoned their child

H̶a̷d̸ ̶t̷h̵e̵y̸ ̶r̵e̶a̵l̵l̵y̸ ̷f̵o̷r̶g̷o̸t̶t̶e̷n̸ ̸a̸l̷l̸ ̷a̶b̴o̷u̷t̶ ̴E̶v̸a̴n̸

̷̥̺͔̮̰͕̮̞̥͚̅̄̇̅͗͂̂̉̎̂̈́̕̚̕ͅH̷̪̅͋̑̅̎͆̌̈́̀̕a̸̜̬͍̖̘͙͕̹̤͚͔̒̆̔d̵̬̮̦̈́́͆͒͗̾͌̊̾̿̾̚̚ ̶̧̨̣̦͍̟̪̭̮̝̫̈́̋̿̂͋̄͆͐̀̕ẗ̸͍͉̫̲̖̼́̒̽͛̆̔͗̈́͋̂́̒̓̕h̷̝͕̥͐̑e̵̘̦̊͊̀͗̆̓͘̕̕y̷̧̰̮̝̟̺̜̗̫͕̳̜̓͛̒̒̅͆ ̴̡̨̨̨̛̥͔̓̓͗̉̔̿̈́͂͗̑͐͌e̷͓̫͚̖͕͖͗̇̓̽̂͋̂̕͝͝v̵̡̡̡̧͖͈̹̜͎̩̦̥͓̈é̷̱̻̻̪̹̜̈r̷͒n ̵͕̫̗̺̬̟̘̺͎͕̄͘c̸̦͂͐̚ȧ̶̢̛͙̰̜̭̟̜̥̮͓́͋̅̚r̶̨̨͕͍̠̠̺̳͈̖͈̙̞̓͒͛́ȇ̵̡̛͕͖̺͔̪̍̋͌̽͆̊̀͒̋̚d̷̫͍̯̭̦̼̦̘̺̣͕͓̈͊ ̸̢̫̥̳̉̽̆͆̋͝t̵̻̠͎͕̔͗̍̽̂̅̂̐̑̋o̵̡̖͓̭̭͋̆̒͒̋̉̕͜͠͝ͅ ̴̼͎̞̞͇͔͈͈̤̬̰͑͛̈́̓̀͗͜͠b̶̨̳̺̗̬̲̙͇̩̫̝̘͚̣̿̽̽̊̉̐͂̽̓̇͠ę̶̨̡̢̡̦̞̲̫͎͇̬̊̿̄͋́̓g̸̭͕̰̩̥̪͚͍̻̙͉̻͍̈́̌͐̄̕͝i̴̥͕̓̎̅́̾͛̕̚n̴̬̫̫͉̰̪̥̟͙͖͔̞͂́̓̌̋́̽͜͠ͅ ̷̜̦̼̣̝͗̈́̒̀̂̔̔̕̚w̸̨͉͈͎̣̰̦̟͚͉̘̦̃̾͝ỉ̷̞͉͖͚̟̮͊t̴͉̯͕̒͑̐͑̇̓̾͒̕̕͘͝͝h̶̖͚͕͎̻͔̐.̸̨̧̥̙͉͒́̐̉̌͆̈̚͝

  
  
  


_ B̶̢̏̒ȑ̷̘͍e̶̥̎ä̶̢̗́ẗ̷̜́h̷̨͔̆e̶͙͉͂ _

_ ̵̫̈́ _

_ B̷͕̔e̶͎̍ ̴̺͐c̸̖̄ä̸̻́l̴̠̉m̷͕̐ _

_ D̷͎̑ō̷̘ ̶͇i̸̹̽t̵͚̀,  _

_ f̶̂ͅo̸̥͂r̵̜͘  _

_ E̴v̴a̴n̷ _

  
  



End file.
